Concrete Angel
by UzumakiNasadi
Summary: Amaya is beaten and abused by her father, and hides it. A two-shot. Songfic with Martina McBride's 'Concrete Angel' lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! How has everyone been? This is my first one-shot! Yay! It's a sad fic about child abuse. Oh, and this is my OC Amaya's appearance: Blonde hair that was always in a pony tail that came to her shoulders, and her right eye is midnight blue and her left eye is topaz colored. Enjoy!

* * *

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

12 year old Amaya walked slowly around the corner. A brown paper bag was softly held in a calloused hand.

_Nobody knows what she's holdin back_

She passed a good many villagers. No one even spared a passing glance at the blonde. She kept her head down, not looking anyone in the face.

_Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday_

The simple, long-sleeved black shirt and ankle length navy blue pants clung loosely to her frame. The outfit had many stains all over, and it was the same thing she had worn yesterday.

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

She kept the sleeves of the shirt at her wrists, but it was over 90 degrees in the blistering Konoha heat. She was already sweating, and she hadn't even done anything more that walk a few blocks.

_The teacher wonders but he_ **(A/N: In the real version it says 'she', not 'he')** _doesn't ask_

Amaya finally reached the bridge where her team, Team 7, met. The happy-go-lucky blonde jinchuuriki was being hit up side the head by the other kunoichi on her team. The pink haired girl sent a shy, loving glance at the dark-haired boy leaning against railing. Amaya stopped and stood, silent.

A few hours later a 'poof' of smoke appeared, and their gray-haired teacher appeared. "You're late!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him. "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi replied lamely. His gaze turned from the angry students in front of him to the still-silent Amaya. Her eyes stayed focused on the ground, and he considered asking her about her out-of-place apparel, but decided against it, and listed off their mission for the day.

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

"Amaya!" Naruto turned to the female blonde. "Yes, Naruto?" she asked, her eyes shifting to his face. "Tell Sasuke I could beat him any day! Sakura sided with Sasuke." He pouted. "Both of you are good shinobi, Naruto." She smiled. "But which _one_?" he tried again. She laughed. "Sorry. You're my teammates! I can't choose." Naruto stuck his lip out in a pout and turned away. The smile on Amaya's face slowly disappeared, replaced with a frown, and it looked like she was in thought.

Sasuke watched the little exchange from the corner of his eye. Was Naruto really that dense? Couldn't he see how _fake_the smiles and laughs were? Sasuke shrugged it off, and focused ahead.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

Amaya softly shut the door behind her. She heard her father in the living room, and she could smell from there he had been drinking sake. "AMAYA!" he roared. The girl winced and scurried to the living room. She braced herself for whatever attack was waiting.

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

The brown haired man with sandstorm colored eyes that was Amaya's father delivered a rough kick to her stomach. She flew back into the wall, and then fell to the ground. She coughed up some blood, and a small trail of it ran down the side of her mouth. He took slow, menacing steps toward her. She clutched her stomach in pain, and a single thought passed through her mind. _'Was I born just to be my father's punching bag? If that's my only purpose, I wish I was never born.'_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

Amaya stood on the small cliff over looking the sea. It was late at night, and her father had allowed her to go out as long as she got up in the morning to go meet her team, so they could make a little money. Her father had no job, so that was their only income. Thunder rolled in the gray clouds, and a few lightning strikes were visible. Rain started pouring down, drenching the blonde in an instant. She took no notice, standing still as a statue. The only way to tell she wasn't made out of rock was by the occasional blink, and the wind that rustled her hair.

_In a world that she can't rise above_

She thought. That was all. She just stood and thought for 3 hours in the rain. She mulled over her future. _'Will I always be stuck with my father? Alone, working for the rest of my life to support my dad's booze obsession? Will I ever be able to rise above this?'_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

Amaya lay silently in bed. A soft smile was playing on her face. Her dreams were her escape. In her dreams she had wings, and she flew high, up to heaven, and her mother was waiting on a cloud. The angelic like lady had long blonde hair, so much like her daughter's, and pretty blue eyes the shade of the midnight sky. Amaya tackled the heavenly woman in a hug. And then she woke up. Her eyes opened slowly, and she sat up and yawned. She slipped out of her bed and went to get ready.

_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

Amaya screeched in pain as her father's hand tightened on her shoulder, his fingers digging into her skin.

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

The black haired woman in the next house over jumped from her sleep at the heart wrenching sound. She cut on a lamp and tried to figure out where the sound came from. After a few minutes she cut the lamp out, and went back to sleep.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

Amaya was brutally slapped across the face for her outburst. She was ordered to take the beatings in silence, but it just slipped out. His grip around her neck tightened.

_When mornin comes it'll be too late_

Amaya stumbled wearily outside the doorway and into the bright morning sunlight. Blood drenched her shirt. She fell to the ground and passed out.

A few hours later, Team 7 was on their way to Amaya's house. She was late, which was very unusual for the blonde. Sakura gasped as she spotted the figure of Amaya on the deck. All 4 of them sprinted to her, and Kakashi picked her up bridal style. They turned and ran to the hospital.

Team 7 sat outside in the waiting room. Amaya was stable now, but she had lost a lot of blood, and had a concussion. Her father had been told, and was currently in the waiting room, looking anxious. According to him, she had fallen down the stairs. Amaya was the only one who knew the truth.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

A week later Amaya was released from the hospital. She solemnly walked home with her father. Rain poured around them. Her clothes whipped around her body from the wind, she said nothing, and her eyes stayed glued to the ground.

_In a world that she can't rise above_

She winced as her father brought a kunai to her neck. He wouldn't kill her, she was his only source of income, but it was still scary as heck.

_But her dreams giver her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

Amaya's face smiled slightly. Her eyes were closed, and her head rested on a pillow. She slept fitfully.

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

Amaya sat silently in front of the small statue, in the clearing.

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

A tear rolled softly down her cheek, but a smile was on her lips. "Mom… I miss you. Why'd you leave?" the tears came faster now, but the smile widened. She reached up and wiped the tears from her face.

_A name is written on a polished rock_

Amaya traced the name of her mother carved into the smooth stone, a name many had forgotten, but one she held close to her heart, closer than anything else.

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

The girl coughed, keeping her tears in her eyes. She bit her lip. Not many knew what her mother had been like, but she didn't care.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

Amaya walked home from the grave. Rain splattered down, and she didn't care.

_In a world that she can't rise above_

She smiled up in the rain. Many people would stare at her like she was crazy if they knew how she had to live, but she didn't care. Because she would survive. She could feel it. She would break free from the vicious grip of her father, and make her mother proud. Her tears poured down her face, mixing with the rain. She wouldn't give up. _'Thanks mom. I'll make you proud.'_

_Concrete Angel…_

* * *

This was depressing to right. Please review, I'm not sure I got the end right, but oh well.

God Bless,

UzumakiNasadi


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I know I said this was a one-shot, but I had inspiration and this is basically an alternative ending. Much sadder than the earlier one. Oh, and this is my OC Amaya's appearance: Blonde hair that was always in a pony tail that came to her shoulders, and her right eye is midnight blue and her left eye is topaz colored. The blue eye has a scar going from the middle of her her forehead down to the middle of her cheek, and on her eyelid, but she can still see with that eye. Enjoy!

* * *

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

12 year old Amaya walked slowly around the corner. A brown paper bag was softly held in a calloused hand.

_Nobody knows what she's holdin back_

She passed a good many villagers. No one even spared a passing glance at the blonde. She kept her head down, not looking anyone in the face.

_Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday_

The simple, long-sleeved black shirt and ankle length navy blue pants clung loosely to her frame. The outfit had many stains all over, and it was the same thing she had worn yesterday.

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

She kept the sleeves of the shirt at her wrists, but it was over 90 degrees in the blistering Konoha heat. She was already sweating, and she hadn't even done anything more that walk a few blocks.

_The teacher wonders but he_ **(A/N: In the real version it says 'she', not 'he')** _doesn't ask_

Amaya finally reached the bridge where her team, Team 7, met. The happy-go-lucky blonde jinchuuriki was being hit up side the head by the other kunoichi on her team. The pink haired girl sent a shy, loving glance at the dark-haired boy leaning against railing. Amaya stopped and stood, silent.

A few hours later a 'poof' of smoke appeared, and their gray-haired teacher appeared. "You're late!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him. "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi replied lamely. His gaze turned from the angry students in front of him to the still-silent Amaya. Her eyes stayed focused on the ground, and he considered asking her about her out-of-place apparel, but decided against it, and listed off their mission for the day.

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

"Amaya!" Naruto turned to the female blonde. "Yes, Naruto?" she asked, her eyes shifting to his face. "Tell Sasuke I could beat him any day! Sakura sided with Sasuke." He pouted. "Both of you are good shinobi, Naruto." She smiled. "But which _one_?" he tried again. She laughed. "Sorry. You're my teammates! I can't choose." Naruto stuck his lip out in a pout and turned away. The smile on Amaya's face slowly disappeared, replaced with a frown, and it looked like she was in thought.

Sasuke watched the little exchange from the corner of his eye. Was Naruto really that dense? Couldn't he see how _fake _the smiles and laughs were? Sasuke shrugged it off, and focused ahead.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

Amaya softly shut the door behind her. She heard her father in the living room, and she could smell from there he had been drinking sake. "AMAYA!" he roared. The girl winced and scurried to the living room. She braced herself for whatever attack was waiting.

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

The brown haired man with sandstorm colored eyes that was Amaya's father delivered a rough kick to her stomach. She flew back into the wall, and then fell to the ground. She coughed up some blood, and a small trail of it ran down the side of her mouth. He took slow, menacing steps toward her. She clutched her stomach in pain, and a single thought passed through her mind. _'Was I born just to be my father's punching bag? If that's my only purpose, I wish I was never born.'_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

Amaya stood on the small cliff over looking the sea. It was late at night, and her father had allowed her to go out as long as she got up in the morning to go meet her team, so they could make a little money. Her father had no job, so that was their only income. Thunder rolled in the gray clouds, and a few lightning strikes were visible. Rain started pouring down, drenching the blonde in an instant. She took no notice, standing still as a statue. The only way to tell she wasn't made out of rock was by the occasional blink, and the wind that rustled her hair.

_In a world that she can't rise above_

She thought. That was all. She just stood and thought for 3 hours in the rain. She mulled over her future. _'Will I always be stuck with my father? Alone, working for the rest of my life to support my dad's booze obsession? Will I ever be able to rise above this?'_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

Amaya lay silently in bed. A soft smile was playing on her face. Her dreams were her escape. In her dreams she had wings, and she flew high, up to heaven, and her mother was waiting on a cloud. The angelic like lady had long blonde hair, so much like her daughter's, and pretty blue eyes the shade of the midnight sky. Amaya tackled the heavenly woman in a hug. And then she woke up. Her eyes opened slowly, and she sat up and yawned. She slipped out of her bed and went to get ready.

_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

Amaya screeched in pain as her father's hand tightened on her shoulder, his fingers digging into her skin.

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

The black haired woman in the next house over jumped from her sleep at the heart wrenching sound. She cut on a lamp and tried to figure out where the sound came from. After a few minutes she cut the lamp out, and went back to sleep.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

Amaya was brutally slapped across the face for her outburst. She was ordered to take the beatings in silence, but it just slipped out. His grip around her neck tightened.

_When mornin comes it'll be too late_

Amaya stumbled outside her house, blood drenching her shirt. She fell on her porch steps, covering them with her blood.

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone_

Kakashi walked sluggishly behind his students. They were headed to get Amaya. Suddenly he saw her. He ran forward and grabbed her bloody body, then raced for the nearest hospital. His students rushed to keep up.

_In a world that she can't rise above_

It was no use. Amaya's heart was stopped long before she was delivered to the hospital. Tetgami Amaya was dead.

_But her dreams giver her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

No one realized Amaya had finally lived her dream. She was with her mom, and loved, finally.

_Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

The place for Amaya's grave was amazingly beautiful. It was a small meadow, with a canopy of trees over top, letting in sunshine in random areas. At the north end, was a small statue of an angel. It was made of gray concrete, and detailed with lovely little designs.

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

The angel's face was looking up towards heaven.

_A name is written on a polished rock_

'Tetgami Amaya' was carved in the base of the angel.

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

The funeral had a very small crowd. Just her own team and the Hokage. Not even her own father came.

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone_

Rain whipped furiously through the small clearing that was Amaya's grave. The girl was naturally attracted to it. She loved storms and rain, lightning and thunder. It was amazing to her.

_In a world that she can't rise above_

Amaya had finally risen above her life, and flew as an angel.

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place were she's loved..._

Amaya no longer had to escape through her dreams...

_Concrete angel...._

* * *

* * *

Yay! Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please review! Cookies to reviewers!

God Bless,

UzumakiNasadi


End file.
